Espada Truth or Dare
by Dante 101
Summary: Bored out of their minds, the Espada, Gin and Orihime decide to play Truth or Dare. Fell free to suggest truths or dares.
1. Prolouge

**Espada Truth or Dare**

**A/N: Just a fanfic that I've been thinking about for a while. This will be a collection of truth or dares throughout the story but there might be break times once in a while. This is just a prologue that sort of features the Akatsuki organization from Naruto. So don't expect the truth and dares to start until the next chapter.**

**Prologue**

* * *

The Espada and Gin were sitting in the Espada meeting room looking bored out of their minds.

Finally losing patience, Nnoitra the fifth Espada shouted; "Sh#t! I'm so fu#king bored here!

"Us too Nnoitra, and please take your feet of the table." said Halibel, the third Espada and only female in the group.

"No way in hell!" he growled.

"Do it." said Halibel in a menacing voice.

"Yeah whatever, you skank." muttered Nnoitra, taking his feet off the table.

"What did you say!?" demanded Halibel, her eyes wided with anger.

"I said, I'm planning to get a rabbit." said Nnoitra quickly, hoping that Halibel bought it.

"Okay then." said Halibel, sounding suspicious.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" asked Gin, looking around at the table.

"Let's go to a nude beach!" shouted Grimmjow the sixth Espada.

"Hell no!" everyone yelled at him except Nnoitra who yelled "Hell Yeah!" When everyone else except Grimmjow stared at him, Nnoitra said "Uh I mean, hell no."

"Sh#t." muttered Grimmjow

"I know!" said Halibel. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Sure." said everyone else.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Tell me what you think so I'll continue!**


	2. Episode 1

**Okay! Chapter two of Espada Truth or Dare is up! To be more precise, Episode 1! Also I thank Henty 1993 for the suggestions.**

**Continues off from last chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, all the guys on this side and Halibel and Orihime on this side." Said Gin.

"Wait! When the hell did she get here!?" yelled Grimmjow, who pointed at Orihime who said "hi."

"She's been here the whole time Grimmjow." Said Ulquiorra impassively.

"You didn't know?" asked Zommari.

"No." said Grimmjow.

"You're an ass." said Ulquiorra simply.

"Shut up hippie!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Everyone take their sides!" yelled Barragan.

Everyone got on their sides.

"Hey Szayel, how come you're not sitting on the girl's side with Halibel and Orihime?" asked Stark.

"I'm a man!" exclaimed Szayel.

Everyone else began laughing their butts off.

"You know the rules, ladies first." Said Gin, gesturing to Halibel and Orihime.

"Okay, start us off Szayel." Said Stark.

"YOU GO TO HELL STARK!" YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!" screamed Szayel, his face all red with anger.

Everyone else began laughing loudly again.

"Enough laughing." Said Gin. "Halibel, you go first." He said to the blond.

"Thank you Gin-sama." Said Halibel. She looked at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, Truth or Dare?" asked Halibel.

"Dare." Said Ulquiorra.

"_I'm gonna enjoy this." _Thought Halibel smugly. "Ulquiorra, I dare you to put on a thong." She said and Orihime began to giggle.

Ulquiorra paled. 'But I don't have a thong." He whispered, hi face turning a little red.

"Lucky for you, I have plenty of them!" said Halibel, a little too cheerfully, almost as if she was planning this from the beginning. 'I'll go and get you one." She said as she left the room.

Ulquiorra was so pissed off. So he took his anger out on Yammy by giving him his famous "Emo death glare #101" which nearly made Yammy faint and piss his pants.

Halibel came back with the thong. It was black laced. Everyone (except Ulquiorra) began laughing their butts off again.

When Ulquiorra went into the bathroom, he stared at the thong in his hands. _"This would look very good on Halibel… Wait! Bad Ulqui! Bad Ulqui!"_

Ulquiorra came out the bathroom wearing the thong. He wasn't enjoying this at all.

When they all saw Ulquiorra wearing the thong, everyone began roaring with laughter, except Orihime and Halibel, who both turned a bright shade of red.

"What a jackass!" yelled Grimmjow.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ulquiorra, his face a bright red. He screamed so loud that everyone in Las Noches, Hundo Mundo, Soul Society and the Human World looked up from whatever they were doing.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

When Ulquiorra came back from the bathroom in his regular clothes, his face still red with anger he said, "Okay, it's my turn now." He said to the room at large.

"Nnoitra, Truth or dare?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Duh! Dare!" exclaimed Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra laughed evilly in his head. "Okay, I dare you to make out with Szayel and use your tongue." he said, while restraining from laughing out loud.

Nnoitra's and Szayel's eyes wided.

"Hell no!" Nnoitra yelled.

"I agree !" said Szayel.

"You can't back out, it's a dare." Said Ulquiorra smugly.

"Godammit!" yelled Nnoitra, his face seethed in anger. He leaned his face towards Szayel's resentfully as Szayel did the same, pressing their lips together.

Everyone gasped/gaped at the scene in front of them. Nnoitra tongue licked the bottom of Szayel's mouth , begging for entrance, Szayel allowed it, allowing Nnoitra's tongue to battle with his own for sheer dominance.

Gin's smile faded from his face. Orihime and Halibel turned a bright red. Grimmjow looked as thought he'd seen a ghost. Ulquiorra looked like he was going to be mentally scarred for life. Stark and Barragan looked like they were both going to throw up at any time.

The two parted away slowly from each other. Immediately, Nnoitra ran to the bathroom and began to throw up while swearing loudly that he will kill the one who made up Truth and Dare and Szayel began to cry for his mommy.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

"Okay, Aaroniero is next." Said Gin.

"Thank you." Said Aaroniero. He turned to Yammy. "Yammy, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth!" exclaimed Yammy.

"Is it true that you eat children?" asked Aaroniero.

Everyone turned to look at Yammy.

"Uh…" said Yammy. "Alright!" Fuck! Yes I do sometimes!" he yelled suddenly.

Everyone stared at Yammy who began to look nervous at all the stares he was receiving.

Stark made a mental note to keep Lilynette as far away from Yammy as possible from now on.

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Grimmjow. He looked at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Ulquiorra, not choosing dare after what happened last time.

"Do you wear make up!?" demanded Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra cursed under his breath. "Yes." He said regretfully.

Everyone began another healthy round of laughter.

"Shut up." groaned Ulquiorra. Orihime just looked sorry for him

"My turn." Said Zommari . He turned to look at Gin. "Gin-sama, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Why truth of coarse." Smiled Gin.

"Why does Aizen-sama's hair style look like Superman's?" asked Zommari.

"It's because he's Superman in disguise." Said Gin simply

"Really!?" exclaimed Orihime.

"Nah, I'm just screwing with you." Said Gin. Everyone looked pissed off.

"The real reason is that he liked Superman when he was a kid but he already decided to be a super villain at the time so in honour of his favourite superhero, he made his hairdo exactly like Superman's."

Nobody said anything except for Barragan who raised his hand.

"Yes?" said Gin.

"That has got be the most ridiculous kind of pig crap I've ever heard!" shouted Barragan. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"But it's the truth!" said Gin, his smile wiped off from his face.

"Yeah." Said Nnoitra sarcastically.

"You could go ask him yourself!"

"No thanks."

"Fine!" scoffed Gin. "Szayel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Szayel.

"Fine." said Gin who had a grin on his face. "I dare you to go dye your hair black for a week!"

Szayel stared at Gin with a WTF look.

"No! Not Mr. Pink!" cried Szayel, placing his hands on his precious pink hair.

"Do it you pansy!" called Grimmjow.

"Shut up!" yelled Szayel.

"Hippie!"

"Just do the dare." Said Halibel wearily.

"Yeah!" said Orihime. Nothing's wrong with a good hair colour change.

"You don't know the half of it." muttered Szayel as he left the room to change his hair colour.

A few minutes later Szayel came back in with his hair completely black and a look of most displeasement on his face. He sat down back on his seat and saw that everyone was staring at him.

"What!?" he demanded, looking annoyed. "It's the hair isn't it?!"

"Actually, it's quite an improvement." said Stark.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Said Grimmjow. "Now you don't look like a stupid hippie anymore."

"Buttpipe!" shouted Szayel.

"Asshole!" Yelled Grimmjow.

"Enough!" Yelled Barragan.

"Yes." Said Gin. "Szayel's next.

"Yes." Hissed Szayel in delight. Everyone shuddered at that.

"Grimmjow, Truth or Dare?" asked Szayel, hoping he would go for the latter.

"Dare." Said Grimmjow.

"_Yes!"_ thought Szayel happily. "Grimmjow, I dare that you cannot swear for two weeks!"

"What!" yelled Grimmjow, furious at this. "What kind of fucking dare is that?! You just said that just to get back at me you pink haired homo!"

"Yes." said Szayel, looking delighted at the effect he produced.

"I should've thought of that." Muttered Ulquiorra.

"I'll kick you hard in the nuts in when this is over!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Orihime, Truth or Dare?" asked Stark, ignoring Grimmjow's rants.

"Uh, truth." said Orihime.

"Do you love Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Stark, looking a little hesitant.

"Yes I do!" said Orihime boldly and proudly.

Everyone suddenly sweatdropped.

"What is it?" asked Orihime, the smile fading from her face.

"Uh…" said Stark. "Well about Kurosaki…"

"Has something happened!?" exclaimed Orihime.

"Well it's nothing bad." Began Stark. "Just about a week ago Aizen sent Barragan's kitty fraccion ("Hey!" shouted Barragan) to get him away from his fangirls and well he took a picture of Kurosaki and…" Stark took out a photo and gave to Orihime. She took it and saw Ichigo in the park holding hands with Rukia!?" Orihime's eyes wided with shock as she put two and two together.

Everyone else look at Orihime intentually as she stared at the photo of Ichigo and Rukia. Then she fainted in her chair, the photo still in her hand.

"Medic!" called Gin.

Instantly, both of Szayel's fatty fraccion burst into the room carrying a stretcher and placed Orihime on it and then left the room.

"I'm next!" exclaimed Barragan. He looked at Gin. "Ichimaru, Truth or Dare!?" he demanded.

"Dare." Smiled Gin.

"I dare you to not smile for a week!" he demanded.

"But I love to smile!" whined Gin.

"Do it!" demanded the slightly senile old man. "I am your king, so you must obey me!"

"Yes, your majesty." said Gin sarcastically as he dropped his smile. Barragan's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll go." said Halibel. "She looked at Ulquiorra and he knew she was going to ask him again.

"Ulquiorra, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare." said Ulquiorra before cursing under his breath. He had meant to say truth.

"Okay." smiled Halibel, although you couldn't see it. "I dare you to smile and sound happy for a whole week."

"But..." protested Ulquiorra, but he was cut of as Halibel gave him her shark death glare. It was the look that tells you that she's gonna eat you.

"Hi everyone!" smiled Ulquiorra, his voiced sounding happy. "Everyone immediately ran away and a mirror cracked in someplace.

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of episode 1! There's gonna be a sort of a break before going to episode 2 and this will happen at the end of every episode. You know what to do. R&R.**


	3. Break 1

**Okay, Break one is here and Episode 2 will start in the next chapter.**

**A/N: If I owned Bleach, Ulquiorra wouldn't have died!**

**A/N: There's a surprise in this chapter.**

* * *

As soon as the Truth and Dare session ended, Gin walked back to his private quarters, in the section where he, Tousen and Aizen lived in. His frown was still on his face and the drew many surprised looks from many other Arrancar passing by, some even screamed at the sight of him with no smile and poured oil all over themselves and lit a match so they caught on fire later on. But Gin ignored all that. He walked in the living room to see Tousen rummaging around for something but apparently he wasn't looking properly due to the fact that he's blind.

'Hey Tousen, what'ca doing?" asked Gin, still frowning.

Tousen looked around, but was looking in the completely opposite direction from where Gin was standing.

"Oh, Ichimaru." Tousen sounded relieved, "I'm looking for my Zanpakuto and I can't find it anywhere, have you seen it?" he asked sounding a little desperate.

"Uh..." said Gin, at a loss for words. Tousen's Zanpakuto was stuffed under the sofa from when they had Hawaiian punch night and Aizen had spilled the juice on the sofa and it made a stain which never came out. He had half a mind to tell Tousen where it was but Gin had other plans in mind. He decided to mess around with Tousen just for the hell of it.

"Yeah!" said Gin cheerfully, (Note: He's still frowning) "In fact, it's right here." He said, handing him a walking stick.

"Oh thank you Ichimaru!" cried Tousen hugging the walking stick close to his chest. He frowned.

"What is it?"

"This doesn't feel like my sword."

"Yes it is!" said Gin. "You think it's not your sword because you haven't held it in so long." He lied.

"Well, I suppose." muttered Tousen."

Just then Aizen burst into the room.

"Hey, you guys want coffee?' he asked, holding the jug in one hand and drinking coffee in the other hand.

"Sure." said Tousen.

"Ichimaru?" asked Aizen, He looked around. "Where are you?" Aizen asked.

Gin had burst from the room, screaming things that were inaudible and ran down the hallways and out of sight.

"What's his problem?" asked Aizen.

Tousen shrugged.

Aizen took another sip from his coffee. His hair was messed up and he was wearing nothing except, Sexy Man Underwear!?

* * *

Barragan was sitting on his throne, looking fierce.

"Findor!" he yelled.

The crab-like fraccion appeared at Barragan's side in an instant.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked his master.

"Everyone was in attendance this morning except for Ggio! Where is he?" demanded Barragan.

"Well." said Findor, "Apparently his number one fangirls have kidnapped him." He said.

Barragan groaned.

"Go and save him." said the old king, waving him away his hand.

"Yes you majesty!" said Findor as he left to save Ggio from his fangirls.

After Findor left, Barragan said: "Stark, do you have to keep sleeping here?" he asked the 1st Espada, who was sleeping on his sofa.

He rolled over to face the 2nd and yawned.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why? You have your own room."

"But Lilynette won't let me sleep."

"Fine you can sleep here again." snapped the old man.

"Thanks." said the 1st Espada, going back to sleep.

* * *

Orihime woke up in the medic room, feeling dazzled.

"_What happened?"_ Orihime thought. _"Last thing I remembered is that I fainted after seeing a photo Stark-san gave me about Kurosaki-kun and Rukia…holding hands?!_ Orihime's eyes went wide. She looked at the photo that was still in her hand. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. Kurosaki-kun, the man she had always loved, trusted and cherished had chosen Rukia over her. _"Kurosaki-kun, why?"_ thought Orihime as tears poured down her face as she began to sob into her hands. She didn't know that a shadow was over her.

"Inoue Orihime." said a quiet voice. Orihime looked up, her eyes red with tears to see Tia Halibel looking at her intently.

"Halibel-chan what are you doing here? Were you here this whole time?" asked Orihime.

"Yes." answered Halibel. Then she said: "I'm sorry your love life didn't work out."

Orihime blushed. "Kurosaki-kun wasn't my lover, he was my friend."

"Yes and he probably didn't feel the same the exact same way you felt for him." said Halibel.

"You think so?" said Orihime.

"Yes." said Halibel simply.

Orihime started crying again.

"Wait! Why are you crying!?" exclaimed Halibel looking surprised at her sudden breakdown.

"Because." sniffed Orihime. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't feel that way about me. He probably thinks I'm ugly."

"_I hate seeing her in pain."_ thought Halibel. She gave Orihime a comforting hug.

"Halibel-chan, what are you…?" began Orihime but Halibel put a finger on her lips.

"You are not ugly Orihime." said Halibel soothingly, rubbing her back. "You are strong, kind compassionate and beautiful and Ichigo Kurosaki just doesn't understand that at all."

Orihime blushed. "Really Halibel-chan?"

"Yes." said Halibel. "You deserve someone better that will treat you right and love you like you're meant to be loved."

Orihime got free of Halibel's embrace and stared intently into the Espada's green eyes.

"Halibel-chan." asked Orihime. "Are you saying, you love me?"

"_Man, she's fast."_ thought Halibel. She blushed. "Yes I do Orihime." She declared boldly and proudly."

Orihime blushed. "Wow." She said. "This is the first time that another girl says she likes me that way."

Halibel took Orihime's hands into her own and looked into her grey eyes. "Inoue Orihime." She said and she sounded as is she was asking Orihime to marry her. "Do you love me?" she asked.

"I…" Orihime looked into Halibel's green eyes. "I've always like something about you Halibel-chan so it would have to be yes." She said softly, turning cherry red.

With one hand, Halibel cupped Orihime's face and caressed it gently and with the other hand, she pushed her collar down exposing the bottom half of her face. Halibel then placed her pink lips on Orihime's.

Orihime kissed her back and both girls were thinking: _"Sh*t! The girl's a good kisser!"_ To Halibel's delight, she felt Orihime's tongue pushed into her mouth. She groaned as she moved her hands to Halibel's back. Halibel pushed her tongue into her mouth and then they tongue played for five seconds. The girls pushed back, gasping for air.

"Wow." gasped Orihime, blushing red. "I never thought my first kiss would be a girl."

"Neither did I." said Halibel, agreeing with Orihime.

"Do you have any matches?" asked Orihime.

"Yes, why?" said Halibel, handing Orihime a pair of matches.

"This." She held the photo of Ichigo and Rukia holding hands together and she lit a match and lit the photo on fire. She dropped it to the hard, stone ground.

Halibel raised her eyebrows.

"I'm moving on." declared Orihime. "I don't need Kurosaki-kun anymore he's just a heartless jerk and he and Rukia can go fu*k themselves to hell for all I care!"

Halibel was shocked with Orihime's use of profanity. "You could take lessons from Grimmjow." She said.

Orihime shrugged. "Hey Halibel-chan…does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" she asked.

Halibel was taken aback for a moment and then she smiled warmly at Orihime.

"Hell yes!" she said happily. Orihime smiled before placing her lips on Halibel's again.

* * *

"No! Let me go!" yelled Ggio Vega as he struggled in the ropes binding him.

It was so simple about what happened. He had just went for his walk so he could be back in time to be in attendance for his majesty when he was suddenly pinned down by one of his fangirls and the other two tied him up. Now they were taking him back to their quarters for god who knows what.

"No kitty-kun." said Sun-Sun smiling at him, who was walking on his left side.

Ggio pouted. "I'm a tiger, not a kitty."

"You are definitely a kitty nonetheless. A cute kitty." said Mila-Rose, winking at him.

"You forgot to add sexy also." purred Apache, who had a love struck look in her eyes and was the one dragging Ggio by the rope.

Ggio blushed. "I'm no fu*king weak kitty!" he yelled, turning red, not out of anger.

"Bad kitty-kun!" scolded Sun-Sun, while giggling at the same time.

Ggio groaned. _"God_. _I hope someone saves me."_ He thought desperately."

"Hello there!" said a happy voice.

"_Finally!"_ thought Ggio in joy. "Hello-!" he stopped, gazing at the person in shock. Halibel's girls gasped and stared in a mixture of shock and horror at the person. Apache dropped the rope and Findor who was just behind the girls and Ggio stared looked mortified.

There was Ulquiorra, smiling and sounding happy!? Somewhere, a mirror cracked.

Getting out of his shock, Findor took advantage of the moment and used his wrist blade to cut Ggio bonds free. Then quietly, the two of them left as quietly as possible.

"You know, Findor just freed Ggio and now they're gone." said Ulquiorra cheerfully pointing at the direction they just went in.

The girls snapped out of their shock and saw that the ropes were cut loose and Ggio was gone.

"Ggio-kun wait!" cried Halibel's girls, taking off in the direction of the kitty-fraccion **(Ggio: Hey!)** went in.

Ulquiorra was still their smiling. _"Just a few more weeks to go and I can stop this crap and I'll get back at Halibel for this."_ He thought.

* * *

Nnoitra was sulking in his room.

He had hopped his first kiss would be with a woman. But he didn't want it to be with a guy! Especially with that hippie/homosexual Szayel. This had just cost him his oral virginity.

Just then Tesla burst into the room, his face all sweaty.

"Nnoitra-sama, I just heard that you made out with Szayel-sama! Is this true!?" exclaimed Tesla.

Nnoitra threw his weapon at Tesla's head but it missed by an inch. It was stuck half way through the wall and his expression was one you didn't want to know.

"Tesla." said Nnoitra, in a calm voice but you could hear the suppressed rage in it. "You're gonna leave and pretend you never asked me that at all, you get me?"

"But-!"

"You get me?"

"Um…" Tesla wouldn't want to get on his master's bad side, so he went out of the door, slowly.

* * *

_Grimmjow's diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_That stupid queer Szayel dared me that I can't cuss for two whole weeks! I fu*cken swear! When this son-of -a-bitch dare is over. I'm gonna kick that pink-haired homo's ass and then for good measure, I'll give a good, hard kick in the nuts!_

* * *

Szayel walked angrily towards his lab. Along the way, he saw most Arrancar did double takes. He heard things like, "The hell man?, Holy!, and "The gaybo got an improvement." The worst was, "I heard he made out with Nnoitra-sama, I knew he was gay after all." He got looks of disgust, horror, shock and improvement. He gritted his teeth and said loudly so that all the Arrancar in the vincity could hear.

"If you talk about me one more time, I'll conduct so many fu*king experiments on you, that you won't know yourself anymore that you'd wish you were dead and I'll feed your fu*king remains to the animals!"

The looks on their faces meant that they got the message good. He went to his lab and sat down in a chair in anger. Suddenly Lumina and Verona bounced in and starting screaming about his black hair and how they missed his pink hair and then Verona called Szayel a homo.

In a rage, Szayel went to his closet and got out his flamethrower and tried to set both Lumina and Verona on fire. But it wouldn't start for some reason. Szayel turned it around so that the mouth was in direct contact with his face. He pulled the trigger by accident and ended up setting himself on fire.

Screaming, Szayel ran around the room, yelling at Lumina and Verona to do something. Finally, both of Szayel's fatty fraccion each threw a bucket of water at him, stopping the flames, unfortunately, Szayel was completely burned so Lumina and Verona put him on a stretcher and took him to the medic ward.

"Szayel-sama will get better!" said Lumina.

"Szayel-sama homo!" said Verona.

"Fu*k you all." gasped Szayel before he fainted and had X-marks for eyes.

* * *

**You know what do. R&R.**


	4. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, then I would have had the Arrancar kill off a few Shinigami and Vizard. I mean come on! Over half the Espada are dead and most of the Arrancar are beaten up and no one on SS side has died yet! Is Kubo going to end this with none of Shinigami and Vizards dying at all!?**

**Anyway, here's Episode 2.**

**P.S. Everyone will have a shot in every session. Except for the 9****th**** sometimes. So this makes the story last longer this way!**

* * *

It was time for another round of Truth or Dare. Everything pretty much went back to normal. Gin could smile again, Szayel changed his hair colour back to normal and Ulquiorra didn't have to smile and he was really happy about that. The only exceptions were Grimmjow who still couldn't cuss/swear for another week and he was really pissed about that and Orihime and Halibel's new relationship.

Everyone took their normal seating and Grimmjow took and bottle and spun it. It landed on Barragan, much to his displeasure.

"I go for truth." He said before Grimmjow could ask, also he wouldn't want to go for dare at all.

"Is Charlotte Coolhorn really gay?"

Everyone looked at Barragan.

"Uh…" said Barragan, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Yeah, he is." He admitted.

Everyone stared, except for Grimmjow and Nnoitra who bursted into hysterical laughter.

"But, don't take it the wrong way." said Barragan quickly. "I mean, he's dating someone already."

"Ooh, who is it?" asked Orihime.

"Some Shinigami from the eleventh division, forgot his name but he has these feathers in his hair and he has a girly face." said Barragan, shrugging.

"Oh, you mean Ayasegawa-san? said Orihime and Gin in union.

"Uh, yeah." said Barragan.

"Wonder how Zaraki and the rest of the eleventh reacted?" said Gin thoughtfully.

"Apparently they don't know yet." said Barragan.

"Really?" said Gin. "Well then…let's get back to the game!" said Gin cheerfully. "Who's next?" he asked to the room at large.

Zommari raised his hand. Gin gave him the bottle and spun it. It landed on Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra groaned.

"Ulquiorra, truth or dare?" Zommari asked.

"Truth." said Ulquiorra.

Do you have a fetish for looking like Alice Cooper and L from Death Note?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitra sniggered.

"Well the L thing yes, but the Alice Cooper thing, no." said Ulquiorra.

"I see…" said Zommari.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were about to laugh out loud when Yammy exclaimed, "My turn!"

Ulquiorra silently thanked Yammy for saving him from being humiliated. Grimmjow and Nnoitra decided to pay Yammy a visit after this was over…

Yammy spun the bottle and it landed on Aaroniero.

"Dare." He said before Yammy could ask.

"Okay." said Yammy smugly. "I dare you to put Goldfish in your tank and keep them in there for the rest of the game!"

"Nice one." commented Szayel.

"Yeah…" said Stark.

Aaroniero cursed and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned and sat down in his seat.

"Show us the fish!" demanded Yammy.

Aaroniero cursed and removed his mask, revealing his two heads (to which Orihime screamed at that moment) and two goldfish swimming in the tank

Nobody said anything. Then Grimmjow said. "So…how does it feel?"

"Weird." He replied.

"Right…." said Grimmjow.

Aaroniero screamed suddenly which made everyone jumped.

"What the fu*ck man?!" yelled Nnoitra.

"One on the fished fu*cken pooped in my tank!" yelled Aaroniero.

Everyone else began a healthy round of laughter.

Stark took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Zommari.

"Zommari, truth or dare?" he asked, while yawning.

"Truth." Zommari said simply.

'Why don't you have eyebrows like the Mona Lisa?" he asked.

"I was born that way." said Zommari, who did not look offended.

"Right…" said Stark.

Szayel took the bottle this time and spun it. It landed on Gin.

"Truth or Dare?" asked the pink-haired mad scientist.

"Truth." said Gin.

"Does Tousen-sama clam benefits because he's blind?" demanded Szayel.

Everyone turned to look at Gin.

"Well, no he doesn't." admitted Gin.

"He doesn't?" said Halibel.

"Yes." said Gin.

"Good." said Szayel.

"Why did you want to know that?" asked Gin.

Szayel shrugged. "Just curious." He said,

"_Yeah right! You just want know so you could do gay things to him you little gaybo!"_ thought Grimmjow as he glared at Szayel.

"My turn…" hissed Nnoitra as he took the bottle. Everyone shuddered at the thought of what he was planning. He spun the bottle and spun it. It landed on Orihime.

"Pet-sama, Truth or Dare." He purred to her. Halibel wanted to go over there and rip his one eye out but then an evil idea came to her mind.

"Truth!" exclaimed Orihime, who didn't want to any dares for Nnoitra at all.

"_Damn!" _thought Nnoitra. "Are you dating anyone at all?" he asked her, eager to get a response.

Orihime blushed and glanced towards her girlfriend, who nodded. "Yes." she confessed.

"What!? Who the hell are you dating!? shouted Nnoitra.

"Halibel-chan." said Orihime simply.

"She's telling the truth." added Halibel as she linked her arm with Orihime's.

Everyone looked totally shocked/stunned at this revelation as they stared with their mouths wide open.

"So you're telling me, you guys are lesbians…?" asked Stark in disbelief.

"Yes." said Halibel and Orihime in unison.

"That is awesome!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

Nobody else said anything except for Ulquiorra who felt like he wanted to craw into an airhole and die. Being the first to come out of the shock, he took and bottle and spun it. It landed on Yammy.

"Yammy, Truth or Dare?" asked Ulquiorra, trying to make his voice sound impassive as usual.

It took for a few minutes for Yammy to snap out of his shock as with everyone else before he responded.

"Uh, Truth." He said.

"Do you think you're fat?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Sometimes." whispered Yammy, his face sad.

Nobody really laughed at all at this.

Barragan took the bottle and spun it, it landed on Szayel.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked the Pinky head.

"Truth." Szayel said.

"Is it true that you were raped forcefully in jail once by men in the human world after you tried to steal an animal from the zoo a few years ago?" asked the old man.

Everyone turned to look at the bugboy who began to tear up. "Yes!' he wailed, leaving the room crying loudly.

Everyone stared at Szayel as he left the room and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Hell, even Grimmjow felt sorry for that homo him even though he got solid gold evidence he could use to blackmail Szayel in the future.

"Well…" said Gin. "Let's try to forget that shall we?" he said. "So who's next?" he asked a little too cheerfully.

Orihime took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Gin.

'Truth or Dare Ichimaru-san?" she asked.

"Why truth of coarse." purred Gin, which made Orihime giggle.

"Do you love Rangiku-san?" asked Orihime.

"Who?" asked Stark.

Gin blushed. "Why yes I do." He said, ignoring Stark's question.

"Everyone (except Ulquiorra) went "Aww."

"Stop, you're making me blush!" said Gin.

The guys shuddered at this in reaction except for Orihime and Halibel who giggled.

"Guess it's my turn!" said Gin cheerfully. He took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Halibel."

"Halibel? Truth or Dare?" asked Gin.

"Dare." She replied.

"Kay, I dare you and Orihime to go and swap clothes." said Ichimaru, grinning.

"Oh, okay." said Halibel as she and Orihime left the room, both blushing. A few minutes later they reappeared, wearing each other's clothes. The only difference was that it exposed Halibel's face which many of the guys drooled over as they sat down.

"How do you feel?" asked Gin.

"Fine." said Halibel simply.

"Great!" exclaimed Orihime, whose voice was muffed slightly.

"Good!" said Gin smiling. "Halibel, it's your turn." He said, handing the bottle to her.

"Thank you Ichimaru-sama." said Halibel. She then gave Nnoitra a glare to which he sweatdropped slightly. She spun the bottle and just as she planned, the bottle landed on Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra, Truth or Dare?" she asked simply, looking at him.

Nnoitra's eye narrowed "_What's she planning_?" he thought. But he decided to shrug it off for now. "Dare." He said.

"_Gotcha!"_ thought Halibel. Trying her best not to smile evilly, she said: "I dare you to go and get a piercing."

"That's it?" guffawedNnoitra; "You gotta do better than that!" he jeered at her.

"But wait, there's more." said Halibel as she handed a slip of folded paper to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra looked at the paper and glared at Halibel suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's says where you're supposed to get the piercing and don't say no otherwise, I'll tell all the lower Arrancar about the time you peaked in the girl's washroom.

Nnoitra's eye wided. "You'd said you'd never mention that again!" he yelled at her.

"I won't if you do it the dare." said Halibel smugly.

"Ooh, she got you good Nnoitra." said Grimmjow.

"Shut up!" hissed the lanky Espada as he opened the folded piece of paper and what he saw written on it made his face go pale.

"Well?" asked Halibel who was enjoying the look on Nnoitra's face as he read the paper.

"You have gotta be sh*ten me…" he whispered as he left the room, taking the paper with him.

"Where does he have to get his piercing?" asked Stark.

"Just wait a few minutes and you'll see." said Halibel.

Five minutes later Nnoitra rentered the room, he looked like he was about to throw up. He sat down on his seat and ignored the looks that everyone (except Halibel) was giving him.

"So did you get it?" asked Halibel cheerfully.

"Yes." hissed Nnoitra at her.

"Where?" asked Grimmjow, looking at the fifth's face. "I don't see any piercing on him."

"He didn't get it on his face, he got it on one of his balls." said Halibel happily.

Orihime turned bright red at this but everyone else roared with hysterical laughter, even Ulquiorra who didn't laugh, chuckled.

"Screw you guys!" screamed Nnoitra, his face totally red with anger and embaraasment. This was an event that wasn't going to go down for a pretty long time!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Episode 2. You know what to do. R&R please!**


	5. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for not updating for nearly 2 months, I've just been busy with school and I was too lazy to type. But to make up for it, I'm now going to add bonus chapters at the end of every episode or Break. They have absolutely nothing to do with the current storyline (my story! Not Kubo's), although some of them might have to do with the Bleach storyline. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

**Note: If you like to send requests, send them now. They're just random stuff happening.**

**

* * *

**_Blind Justice. He lost his sight, but not his vision…._

At the police station, we find Officer Tousen Kaname sitting on a chair in front of the desk of his superior Aizen Sousuke, wearing black sunglasses and holding a cane.

"Okay, I need you to go to the Kurosaki home, talk to his wife and see if you can get a hair sample to match his DNA." said Aizen.

Tousen stood up. "I'm on it!" he said, and he left the police station through the back, but he ended up running into the wall, knocking him unconscious instantly.

_Owari._

_

* * *

_**Hope you guys send requests!**


End file.
